Master Song
by Akunoko
Summary: L'histoire d'une trahison. Drame entre Len, Kaito et Gakupo. [OS][Yaoi]


_Préface_ : Youhou ! Un OS qui tient de la songfic pour fêter ma rentrée en 3° ! Génial… Bref, alors que je n'ai pas entendu cette chanson depuis plus de six mois, j'ai décidé hier soir de traduire **Master Song **de _Leonard Cohen _et dans ma lancée j'ai écrit cette… chose. Et puisque je suis yaoiste j'ai pris trois garçons au lieu de deux garçons et une fille. Ahem. Homophobes, la porte. Bonne lecture ! )

* * *

**Master Song**

Je crois que tu as entendu ton maître chanter lorsque j'étais malade, au lit. Je connais sa voix, elle fascine, elle ensorcelle et fait perdre la raison. Je suppose qu'il t'a dit toutes les choses que je gardais enfermées dans ma tête par peur de te perdre : combien je t'aimais, combien j'avais envie de toi, l'avenir que j'envisageais à tes côtés. Non, ce n'était pas à moi de dire ça. D'après toi, il t'a emmené en voyage. J'ignore ce que tu as vu, les paysages de notre beau pays ou bien la splendeur de l'étranger, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui importe c'est que tu es revenu. Est-ce que tu reviens apporter à ton prisonnier un peu de ton vin, un peu de ton pain ?

Tu l'as rencontré dans un temple où ils prennent les vêtements à l'entrée. Je vois la scène sous mes paupières closes comme si j'y étais. Lui, un homme seul, assis sur une chaise, qui revient tout juste de la guerre. Toi qui enveloppes son visage fatigué dans tes mèches blondes, et lui qu'il t'offre le cœur du fruit défendu. Il effleure tes lèvres et raye soudainement tous les baisers que j'ai pu y déposer. Tu m'as oublié quand tu l'as rencontré.

Il t'a donné un Berger Allemand, juste pour que tu ailles le promener l'animal avait un lourd collier de cuir serti de clous. Il ne t'a jamais demandé d'expliquer des choses ou de parler de tous les petits détails tels que qui avait prononcé un mot, qui avait jeté la pierre ou qui t'avait, toi, à travers des messages… Ton amour pour lui est un secret de polichinelle dans tout le quartier et il ne cesse jamais, même quand ton maître échoue.

Il t'e emmené faire un tour en avion. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, mais il volait sans se servir de ses mains et ça t'épatait. Tu flirtais, insouciant, au-dessus des rubans de pluie qui conduisent les foules aux abris. Puis il éteint les lumières d'une rue déserte et te plaque brutalement contre un mur, avec la tendresse d'un ange cependant. Jouant la cruelle musique de l'élastique du sous-vêtement qui claque sur ta peau blanche, il efface tous tes derniers brins d'efforts pour dire non…

Maintenant moi aussi j'entends ton maître chanter. Tu es allé jusqu'à t'agenouiller devant lui pour une visite au malade que je suis. Son corps est une ficelle dorée à laquelle ton corps est suspendu… chaleur, souplesse, beauté. Son corps est une ficelle dorée… Et mon corps est devenu froid. Oh, maintenant, dès que tu entends ton maître chanter, ton T-shirt est tout défait…

Et t'agenouilleras-tu aussi près de ce lit que nous avons fait grincer si souvent avant que ton maître ne décide à la place de me faire un lit de neige ? Ta place à gauche est toujours froide à présent. Tes yeux bleus sont sauvages, tes poings, tes genoux et tes coudes sont rougis par les chutes. Tu parles trop bas, approche-toi… Non, je ne peux ni ne veux comprendre ce que ton maître a dit avant de te faire partir.

Puis je pense que tu joues un peu durement pour quelqu'un qui a déjà touché la lune. Tes moindres désirs sont exaucés et pourtant tu protestes et te cabres. Je me suis menti à moi-même en regardant par cette fenêtre pendant longtemps, pour m'habituer à une chambre vide. Je regardais les passants marcher et courir. Je ne voulais pas tourner la tête et te découvrir absent. Ton amour est de la poussière dans la toux d'un vieil homme qui frappe du pied en suivant une mélodie. Regarde tes frêles cuisses tremblantes et griffées par ses ongles. Tu en veux trop. Allez, disons que tu reviens parfois trop tôt.

J'ai aimé la perfection de Gakupo. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je sais. Il était affamé dans un profond mystère, comme un homme qui est sûr de ce qui est vrai. Face à sa soif d'apprendre, de savoir, je n'avais plus rien à donner. Toi mon jeune amant je t'ai utilisé. Je t'ai envoyé à lui avec ma garantie que je pouvais lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau : l'art d'enseigner à son tour. Et je lui ai aussi appris combien tu tenais à moi. Que tu voudrais encore longtemps de moi. Comment tu t'accrocherais à moi, féroce, tenace. Peu importe ce qu'il dit, peu importe ce que tu fais.

Mais je crois que tu as entendu ton maître chanter pendant que j'étais malade, au lit. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a dit toutes les choses que je devais garder enfermées dans ma tête pour ne pas te perdre. D'après toi, il t'a emmené voyager. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux savoir, Len, c'est si tu reviendras apporter à ton prisonnier un peu de ton vin, un peu de ton pain…

Kaito

* * *

_Postface_ : Explications ! Parce que vous en avez besoin et moi aussi ! (haha)

Kaito est prof de chant. Il a eu un très bon élève : Gakupo. Si bon qu'au bout d'un moment il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Il lui a donc confié Len, son petit ami, pour que Gakupo apprenne à enseigner le chant à son tour. La rencontre dans le temple, que Len croyait fortuite, était en fait orchestrée par Kaito. Ce que ce dernier n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Len et Gakupo sont tombés amoureux. Len rentrait chaque soir chez Kaito, et l'homme aux cheveux bleus, sûr de la fidélité de son amant ne s'inquiétait pas, même s'il se retenait trop souvent de dire ce qu'il pensait et de faire ce qu'il voulait. Seulement Kaito est tombé malade et Len est allé loger chez Gakupo. L'ancien élève a ainsi achevé de séduire le blond, notamment grâce à sa magnifique voix. Mais le petit blond, complètement sous le charge, en veut trop et s'y brise les ailes en regrettant Kaito. Le malade, voyant que Len n'en peut plus au point de commencer à lui rendre visite, espère qu'il reviendra vers lui…

Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'interprète ce truc, après il y a des phrases qui ne veulent strictement rien dire. Si vous avez des questions, compliments (ahem), critiques, insultes (double ahem), n'hésitez pas… review !

Akunoko, auteur trèèèès bien dans sa tête.


End file.
